The invention relates to a motor vehicle control device having a sensor unit containing several sensors and an associated control unit.
So far, motor vehicle control devices, for example, for controlling the braking system or devices for vehicle occupant protection, have been constructed as a function of the respective vehicle model. In order to meet the requirements of the various equipment variants within one model series, several control devices may even be provided for one model. These several control devices differ with respect to their content, that is, the number of sensors and/or the periphery of their control units. During the running time of one model, they can be used successively with respect to the time and/or isochronously.
For the manufacturer of motor vehicle control devices and the vehicle manufacturer who installs these control devices and/or sells them in the retail trade, this results in high expenditures with respect to the logistics, the storage, and the assembly.
From German Patent document DE 101 07 550 A1, it is known to select the construction of motor vehicle control devices with direction-dependent sensors such that motor vehicle control devices suitable for the different vehicle models and installation positions can be produced at low expenditures. For this purpose, the direction-dependent sensors are arranged in a separate housing, and the sensor housing is installed in a unit housing with an orientation which differs according to the respective demands. However, this does not result in any reduction possibility for a variety of control devices which differ with respect to their contents.
It is an object of the invention to simplify the construction of motor vehicle control devices such that, by means of low expenditures, motor vehicle control devices may be produced which have different contents and which are suitable for the different vehicles of a model series.
The object of the invention is achieved in that the motor vehicle control devices consist of a first and a second partial device, the first partial device housing the sensors and/or associated control unit functions that are identical for all vehicles of a model series, and the second partial device housing the sensors and/or control unit functions that are additionally required for an individual vehicle.